Teru's Message
by fowlfan
Summary: Teru emails Daisy for advice about kissing, leaving Kurosaki in an embarrassing position. Rated T just to be safe. Check out the sequel, Teru's Response!


A/N: Story set in the time before Teru knows who Daisy is, while she is still staying at Kurosaki's place. I hope you like it!

Kurosaki sat at the bar in the Master's place that morning. It was Sunday, which meant Teru was off with her friends studying or goofing off. He sipped on his cup of coffee and listened to the Master complain about his lack of costumers.

"Really, Tasuku, I think that you and Riko are the only ones that come in nowadays," which wasn't true, it just wasn't busy in the mornings, "You're probably scaring away all of my costumers with that expression of yours." Kurosaki just smiled, used to the gibes. He also had to admit that he could scare people away with one look, if he was in the mood for it.

"Are you sure they aren't just scared away by your bald head? Thick glasses, no hair, you're the suspicious one here." The Master took a swipe at Kurosaki's head, but he ducked it easily.

"You know I shave it, I'm not naturally-," he was interrupted by Kurosaki's phone ringing. Kurosaki pulled the cell phone out of his pocket, "Message from Telu-K". He smiled. The Master wasn't annoyed that Tasuku was suddenly ignoring him, he was used to it.

"Let's see what the brats up to," Kurosaki said, flipping the phone open. The Master turned around to tend to the rest of Tasuku's breakfast, some simple toast.

"So what's it say?" No response. "Tasuku?" The master turned around to see Kurosaki's face steadily growing bright red. His hand was covering his mouth and his eyes were wide. "Tasuku, what's wrong? Let me see the message," the Master leaned over the bar and took the phone from the blonde's hands without resistance.

Dear Daisy,

I hope you are doing well! I'm with my friends this morning, we're shopping for some cute scarves since it's getting colder out ( ^.^) I hope to find one that will impress the guy I like!

Speaking of which, I need to ask you for some advice, I hope it's not too much of a bother. My friends were talking about their boyfriends and dating and the like. I'm coming into that age where I wonder about these things too, but I was too nervous to ask them about it. I think about kissing the guy I like constantly, but I don't know how to at all. I don't even know if he likes me or not. But I should be prepared, right?

There's apparently all these different types, normal, frenching, and something called a 'lick kiss'. I'm not really sure what the last one is… -_-'. Maybe you know? I'm sorry if this is too personal, but I would love some advice. Hopefully I'll be able to get my first kiss soon!

Love,

Teru

The Master looked up from the cell phone to the man sitting in front of him. Kurosaki's face was still in a deep blush, body frozen in the position it had been as he read the message. Poor guy was in shock.

"Hey, Tasuku," the Master waved his hand in front of Kurosaki's face. "Idiot, pervert, lolicon," he listed to no response. The master then looked to the door of the restaurant as a woman walked in. Riko waltzed up and put an arm around Kurosaki's shoulders.

"Hey, Tasuku, I was wondering-," she pulled up short when she noticed his expression. "What's up with him?" she asked the master. He handed her the message on Kurosaki's cell phone. After reading it she burst out into laughter. "She is just cruel, isn't she? Oh my goodness." She then smiled evilly and turned to the door. "Hey Teru! How was your morning?"

Kurosaki instantly snapped out of his spell and whipped his head towards the door, causing him to lose his balance and fall out of his stool. Riko laughed even harder.

"Where is she?!" Kurosaki asked frantically, trying to look past the stools and Riko's legs to the door. Teru wasn't any where in sight. He glared up at the woman standing above him.

"Why so jumpy Tasuku?" she asked, the master was even wiping his eyes from the tears from his laughter.

"Shut up both of you! I am NOT a LOLICON!" he screamed at the both of them. (Though none of them knew it, the customer that had been about to enter the restaurant paused, then quickly walked away from the shop.)

"Neither of us called you that," Riko replied. Kurosaki grew red yet again.

"Shut up. How am I supposed to respond to this?!" he grabbed the cell phone out of Riko's hands.

"You could let Riko respond, she knows more about this than you," but there was a conspiratorial glint in both their eyes and Kurosaki didn't trust them.

"No way! You'll probably tell her some awful advice or something. I'll just say that it's too personal or something."

"And hurt her feelings?" Riko countered, "Then she'll feel embarrassed about asking questions like those. Aren't you supposed to give her advice?" Kurosaki grumbled and put the phone down on the bar.

"Fine, I'll think of something later. But it isn't going to be any kind of your advice!"

"Like what?" she asked.

"I don't know, something perverted, definitely."

The master decided to chime in, "I don't think you're in any position to decide what's perverted or not, Tasuku."

"Shut up!" Kurosaki yelled at him. Riko laughed.

"You two be quiet, you don't want to scare any customers away, do you? I'll be right back; I'm just going to use the bathroom."

"Yah, whatever," Kurosaki waved her away. He turned back to the master, "Why does Teru always have to ask the worst things possible, I mean really-," Kurosaki stopped short. Something wasn't right. He looked down at the counter to see that his phone was missing right as the bathroom door was shut.

"SHIT!" he jumped up and raced to the bathroom, "Riko! Give me that cell phone!"

"What? I'm only going to send Teru a little message," she replied from inside.

"No you are not! Give me my damn cell phone or I'll break this door down!"

"Pervert! Breaking the door down on a bathroom stall! I'll have Daisy tell Teru how much of a pervert you really are!"

Kurosaki started to flip out. "You're the one that's going to give her disgusting advice! And you don't count since you're an ugly hag! No one would want to disturb you in the bathroom!"

"That's it; I'm making this message ten times worse."

"Nooo!" Kurosaki howled from outside. He couldn't even imagine what kind of stuff Riko was putting in that message, but whatever it was, he had to hope that Teru wouldn't listen to it.

He heard the bathroom door unlock and Riko started out. He attempted to tackle her for the phone but she just punched him and handed the phone over to him instead. He quickly tried to read the message Riko had just sent in the 'Sent' folder of his phone. Hopefully he could do some damage control and tell Teru some lie about the message. Yet, as he checked the folder, there were no new messages. Riko had deleted the one she had just sent.

"I'm going to kill-," Kurosaki stopped, Riko was nowhere in sight. He turned to the master, confused. He pointed to the door. "Damn that woman," Kurosaki cursed underneath his breath. He sat down at the bar and dropped his head to it with a thunk.

"It couldn't have been that bad," the master assured him. Kurosaki snorted.

"Knowing her, I should be afraid to go home alone with Teru there." The silence from the master showed that he probably agreed.

RING RING. Teru looked down at her phone. Message from Daisy.

"Oh? Daisy replied so fast!" She nervously opened the phone, still a little embarrassed about the message.

Dear Teru,

I'm glad to hear that you are having fun with your friends. Maybe you could get the guy you like a scarf as a present, he would probably like it.

I'm very glad that you trust me for this type of advice. Always know that I will try my best to help you. It is also completely understandable that you should have these feelings, so feel free to ask me, or my acquaintance Riko-san, for advice.

There is a test you can do to see if the guy you like likes you. Have you ever noticed him get flustered or blush when you are close to him? This is probably a sign that he feels the same way about you. If you are unsure, you can always test it by suddenly getting close to him. Riko-san tells me this is a pretty good sign.

If you feel like this person shows these signs, you could probably get your first kiss soon. About kissing, I don't think I would be the best person to advise you on it, but I suggest talking to Riko-san for the female perspective. You'll have to ask her about the 'lick-kiss', because I'm not familiar with it.

I wish you the best of luck in your love, and I hope that my advice helped.

~Daisy

PS: Maybe you could try and kiss the person you like first, just to see if he does react.

Teru blinked, and then blushed. Daisy's advice was much more direct than usual. 'But that just means he really wants to help me with this,' she figured. Now all she had to do was wait until Kurosaki got home that night, and follow Daisy's advice.

**A/N: Ok friends, here's a little PSA! There is a sequel to this, called Teru's Response, which you can go and check out at your leisure. Also, be mindful of when something was written before requesting a continuation or more chapters and the like. This was written in 2010. Look what year it is now. Use your deductive reasoning skills, folks.**


End file.
